


征婚启事

by hachimitsu_kmk



Category: DC Extended Universe
Genre: Bottom Clark Kent, M/M, Top Bruce Wayne
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 16:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17728649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hachimitsu_kmk/pseuds/hachimitsu_kmk
Summary: 《星球日报》给布鲁斯·韦恩留出了一小块版面刊登征婚启事。





	征婚启事

**Author's Note:**

> DCEU年龄差，正联已建立，双方互相暧昧未掉马前提，假设四小鸟齐全。

1.

佩里和布鲁斯·韦恩结了梁子。

这事的前因后果有些不太好总结，克拉克对此感到微微的心虚，究其根本，该为此事负责的其实应该是他本人。

一切问题的源头大概是他在上周为娱乐版写过的一篇文章。那是一篇极其普通的文章，和大多数三流不知名小报上的内容差不多，无非是编排一些名人的绯闻轶事，只不过因为主角是个邻市的亿万富翁兼花花公子，所以会吸引读者们多看上两眼，但也仅此而已——毕竟，有关布鲁斯·韦恩的桃色八卦已经数不胜数，连在一起能在地球与月亮之间打个来回。

娱乐版从来都不是《星球日报》的战略阵地，其历史也非常短，佩里在去年发现有了娱乐版之后《星球日报》的销售额上涨了3个百分点，才勉为其难地把它留了下来。负责娱乐版的布伦达手下甚至没有一个固定的主笔，只能四处抓没有采访和长线追踪的编辑和记者们来临时顶包。

克拉克非常不幸地成为了上周的那个“幸运儿”。要说这也不能怪布伦达，在她眼里“克拉克·肯特”闲得不得了，一整周只有一场球赛要赶。可实际上，超人在截稿日的前一天忙得快发疯了。经历了一整日的地震、海啸、洪水，以及纵火、绑架、抢劫，他才终于得以坐在电脑前打开了那个可怜的文档。

超人在各个方面都具有超级力量，克拉克曾对此深信不疑，但现实给了他一记狠狠的教训——你以为超级大脑会帮自己处理好一切？这么说吧，普通人经历了极度疲惫的一天可能会满脑子浆糊，然而超人在度过十分心累的一天后只会满脑子超级浆糊。所以克拉克必须得承认，他在写这篇文章的时候确实心不在焉，但谁会跟娱乐版的内容较真呢？

2.

布鲁斯·韦恩就较真了。

克拉克带着这种侥幸的心态与不端正的态度完成了那篇文章，好巧不巧地引起了文章主角的注意。他不知道布鲁斯·韦恩是更年期临近内心敏感，还是实在闲得发霉故意找茬，才会认为自己文章里那句“46岁了带着两个儿子却还一直单身未婚”是一句针对其本人的嘲讽。天地良心，难道这不是中年成功人士的标准配置吗？“钻石王老五”还能是个贬义词不成？

总而言之，这位从青年时代起就被贴上了“十分任性”这一标签的总裁先生不乐意了，上周周末的一场酒会上，他在接受其他媒体采访时点名《星球日报》，直接指明“既然《星球日报》对我46岁还单身未婚如此不满，不如想想办法帮我解决一下婚姻大事？”

所有人都只当这是玩笑之言，报社里的大家也是如此。娱乐版嘛，总会或多或少面对一些类似的情况，再说了，他们是大都会的报纸，一个哥谭人爱怎么说就让他说去。

可周一早上股市开盘，《星球日报》的股价就下跌了2个百分点。集团董事们对此颇有微词，公司高层们表现出了十足的不满。佩里挂掉社长打来问责的电话，气得双眼充血，鼻孔冒烟。

“肯特！”

佩里从办公室里风风火火地冲了出来，把一张十几年前的旧报纸拍在了克拉克的桌子上。

“就照这个格式——”他敲着报纸右下角的一则征婚启事说，“标题三号字，正文全部加粗，给他登！这几寸版面我们还是有的！”他又喊住了负责运营推特账号的实习生阿曼达，让对方一字一句地记下应该怎么发。

“你就这么写——”佩里此刻听起来严肃至极、不容置疑，“亲爱的韦恩先生，敝社此前在关于您的一篇文章中措辞不当，引起了您的误会与不愉快，对此我们深感遗憾。为表歉意，直到您找到真命爱人为止，敝社都将为您预留足量刊登征婚启事的版面。请尽快联系敝社附上您的征婚信息。”

“记得艾特他！”佩里在回到办公室之前叮嘱阿曼达说。

3.

这条信息一发布，推特上就立马炸了锅。明眼人都能看出来，《星球日报》这是在和布鲁斯·韦恩公开叫板。

这都2018年了……就算放在10年前，在报纸上刊登征婚启事的也都是些不会用电脑和互联网的小镇村民，或者是那些还对纸媒读者抱有一丝幻想的老学究。《星球日报》曾经刊登征婚启事的版面早就被取消了，因为压根没有市场，在网恋都已经大行其道的今天，再没有人会选择这种土得掉渣的征婚方式了。

布鲁斯·韦恩只在《星球日报》官方推特发布的那条信息的转发里留了个笑脸。他既没有私信《星球日报》的账号，也没有给报社打来电话联系，更没有在其他任何场合发表关于这件事的观点。整整三天，对方都没有任何动静。

时间一晃到了周五，就在克拉克快要把这个小插曲忘掉的时候，布鲁斯·韦恩本人来了。

哥谭著名的社交王子穿着一身剪裁得体、面料考究的休闲装出现在了《星球日报》的电梯里。克拉克踏进电梯中的那一刻，还以为自己看花了眼。他抱着手提包站在了电梯的另一侧，低着头假装自己不认识来人是谁。

“真巧，肯特先生。”韦恩却主动跟他打了招呼。

“早上好，韦恩先生。”克拉克只好抬起头，露出了一个非常职业性的完美笑容。

4.

克拉克从没觉得电梯从1层爬升到48层的时间是这么的漫长。韦恩像联邦探员一样对他的背景做了个深层次调查，在听到克拉克也仍旧单身未婚的时候还发出了一声不轻不重的嗤笑。

“听我说，小伙子，”韦恩看似友好地拍了拍他的肩膀，“趁着还年轻尽快加把劲，否则等你到了我这个年龄，也只能在报纸上登广告相亲了。”

“文章其实写得还行。”在出电梯的时候，来登报相亲的中年男子本人冲他眨了下眼睛。

韦恩先在佩里的办公室里待了一会儿。克拉克在座位上频频回头，试图从透明玻璃背后剑拔弩张的气氛里解读出点不一样的情报来。

像布鲁斯·韦恩这样的人并不少见。身家雄厚，家世显赫，外表出众，嘴还特别甜——这样的富家公子哥在大都会就一抓一大把。但从克拉克搜集写作素材看的那些小报里他还发现，跟布鲁斯·韦恩传过绯闻的对象们无论男女，都对其一致好评，从未爆出过任何丑闻。

这就有些不多见了。

在过去20年间，有无数青春貌美的年轻人对他投怀送抱，但他没有维持过哪怕一段长久的关系。克拉克猜测也许他是年轻时受过什么情伤？所以难以和别人建立亲密关系。但奇怪的是他却自己收养了两个儿子，可喜爱小孩子的人难道不应该非常渴望建立家庭，渴望拥有自己的亲生子吗？

正这么想着，佩里和韦恩便双双黑着脸从主编办公室里走了出来。前者的脸上刻薄中透着点得意，后者咬牙切齿，一副准备报复社会的模样。

“肯特，”佩里突然换上了一副微笑，把布鲁斯·韦恩领到了他的工位前，“韦恩先生就交给你了，好好写。”

韦恩似乎对周围嘈杂的人声毫不在意，熟络地从对面露易丝的位置上拉过来一把椅子，姿势非常随意地坐了下来。

“我们开始吧。”他冲克拉克键盘的方向努了努嘴。

5.

克拉克从善如流地打开了一个文档，迅速地进入了速记员这一角色。

“我的资料就不用再说了吧？”韦恩问，“我看你的文章里写得挺详细的，对我的了解应该已经十分深入了吧？”

“当然。”克拉克点点头。

“那好，”椅子上的男子清了清嗓子，露出了一个和善的微笑来，“我的要求其实很简单，你也应该知道，像我这样的年纪，对感情已经看开了……”

他的声音低沉又懒洋洋的，附着浓密睫毛的眼皮一会儿抬起，一会儿沉下，灰蓝色的眼珠在克拉克的电脑屏幕和键盘之间来回地打转。

这个所谓“简单”的要求在任性的公子哥滔滔不绝的话语里被克拉克变成了整整两页的A4纸。

首先，布鲁斯·韦恩要求对方一定要身世显赫；

“你知道的，像我们这个阶层的人，总还是要讲究一些门当户对的，家世背景一定要过关，当然，如果能是王子公主什么的我也不介意。”

其次，必须得年轻靓丽，身材高挑，容貌标致；

“别这么看我，人总是喜欢追求美好的事物的，想要个养眼的伴侣有错吗？”

再次，还得富有爱心，要喜欢孩子和动物；

“我知道这是新世纪了，社会都提倡平权，不流行以前的男主外女主内了——”似乎又想到了他自己性取向的包容度，韦恩顿了顿，“好吧，应该是不提倡全职主妇主夫了，但我有好几个孩子，如果没法和他们和平相处的话我就完全不考虑了。”

最后，要是能和他有更多共同语言就完美了。

“也不是说我懂的对方都得懂，但伴侣之间总要有那么点心有灵犀吧，如果能跟我一样热爱极限运动就再好不过了。”

大概1个小时过去，韦恩好像终于觉得没有更多能表达的了，才不情不愿地停了下来。

“差不多就是这样了，你看还有什么需要补充的吗？”韦恩问。

克拉克把文档保存起来，推了下眼镜，用一种十分无奈的语气说：“我必须得提前告诉您，虽然您个人的条件真的很好，但……能达到您要求的确实也不多。”

“我个人认为这样的征婚启事刊登出去并不会很顺利。”克拉克又补充了一句。

“没有关系，我可以等。”韦恩歪着嘴角，露出了一个不怀好意的微笑。

6.

克拉克送走了布鲁斯·韦恩，打开刚才的文档迅速地给韦恩的征婚要求润了润色，随即把稿子拿给了佩里。

佩里看到满满两页的A4纸笑得更开心，也更得意了。

“这有什么好开心的？”克拉克疑惑地问。

佩里伸出右手比了个“2”的手势，挑起了一边的眉毛，“我收他普通广告两倍的价。”

克拉克撇了撇嘴，转身离开了佩里的办公室，决定不掺和主编和韦恩之间的这场战争。

布鲁斯·韦恩根本就是故意的，虽然他的要求有理有据，但按正常人的眼光来看，根本没有人能符合他的要求。克拉克在脑海中仔细搜索了一番，他去过世界各地，结识过不同国家、不同阶层、不同行业的各类精英人物，唯一能勉强符合韦恩要求的大概只有戴安娜一人，这还是在忽略掉“年轻”这条基准线的情况下。

这则征婚启事刊登出去以后，报社只接到过零星的一些电话和私信，大多是同行来套话的。也有少数几个真的发来个人信息要求报社牵线见面的，但那些人都把自己的背景吹上了天，看上去和前阵子流行的石油王子转账诈骗的套路无异。克拉克好笑地摇了摇头，布鲁斯·韦恩要是能通过报纸找到结婚对象，他就去把孤独堡垒门前那座冰山吃了。

韦恩企业在大都会开了分公司，布鲁斯·韦恩本人一周大概要来上两趟。或许是认为自己付出了两倍的价格值得更好的服务，又或许只是想亲自向佩里示威，韦恩雷打不动，几乎每周都要跑来《星球日报》一趟，克拉克也不得不一次又一次地为他更改启事上的要求与信息。这一周突然要求对方一定得是天生金发，下一周可能就会规定对方必须得有灰色的眼睛，克拉克几乎不胜其扰。但考虑到报社毕竟有钱赚，克拉克也就随他去了。

有时韦恩可能忙过了头，就会拜托他的管家打来电话替他交代这次的内容要怎么更改。礼貌的英音男声在电话里会建议克拉克不要再陪他家老爷玩这么幼稚的游戏：

“希望您帮我劝劝怀特主编好吗，请他终止与我家老爷的合同吧，这件事实在是没有章法，太不得体了。”

但之后他又会有些犹豫：

“您觉得在报纸上刊登征婚启事，真的能让我家老爷遇到合适的伴侣吗？”

克拉克不好意思把心中“怎么可能”这种失礼的话直接说出口，只好应和道：“也不是没有先例，全看韦恩先生本人的意思了。”

7.

三个月过去，这场佩里和韦恩之间的拉锯战看起来离结束还遥遥无期。推特上看热闹不嫌事大的民众们已经分成了两派，互相争论布鲁斯·韦恩和《星球日报》哪一边会先认怂。

克拉克本来乐得陪韦恩玩这场无聊又幼稚的游戏，一周一次，两倍广告的收入意味着额外的奖金。但疲于在上班时间应付联盟事务的克拉克发觉，韦恩的到访总是让他难以中途离开办公室，每次不得不飞出去处理突发情况时总会变得更手忙脚乱。

就今天来说，克拉克忘记把手机从桌子上收到口袋里，布鲁斯·韦恩正在单手支着下巴冲他嘟嘟囔囔的时候，联盟任务的信号突然出现在了他的手机屏幕上。韦恩盯着他的手机屏幕愣了两秒，克拉克才赶忙拿起电话，赔了个尴尬的笑脸，假装出去接电话了。

应该不会引起什么奇怪的猜测吧……克拉克看了看屏幕上十分不起眼的“J”和“L”两个字母，觉得普通人应该不会随便就把它们联想到联盟身上去。

但综合各种原因考虑，他还是决定尽快劝佩里把布鲁斯·韦恩打发走。

8.

克拉克在佩里那吃了瘪。上了年纪的老主编比石头还要倔，拒绝结束这个能帮报社营收的项目。

“要么让他自己开口说，要么你想办法把他扭送到结婚登记处去，否则别来烦我。”

克拉克在瞭望塔上重重地叹了一口气，觉得额外的奖金是那么的来之不易。

“有心事？”蝙蝠侠罕见地主动开了口。

克拉克转头看了蝙蝠侠一眼，觉得这不是个适合与黑暗骑士讨论的话题，但他还是如实地回答说：“我得帮一个46岁还带着两个儿子——哦不对，是三个，有一个不跟他姓……”说着他走到了蝙蝠侠身边，倚在了控制台上，“我得想办法帮一个46岁还带着三个儿子的单身男人找到结婚对象，但我现在毫无头绪。”

“布鲁斯·韦恩？”蝙蝠侠问。

克拉克耸了耸肩，表示肯定。

“你在《星球日报》工作？”蝙蝠侠又问，他今天的话似乎比往日多。

克拉克犹豫了一下，轻轻地点了点头。

蝙蝠侠突然露出了一个微笑：“现在记者还得管这种事了？”

克拉克给他递去了一个无奈的眼神：“主编要管，结果还不是扔给我。”他抱起胳膊，“我就是很好奇，你说像布鲁斯·韦恩那样的人，怎么可能找不到合适的结婚对象呢？无数男女都把他当梦中情人，想要什么类型的没有啊？”

蝙蝠侠罕见地也叹了口气，他略微摇了摇头，转过身来面对着克拉克：“他想要的类型当然有，但别人也得想要他才行啊……”

克拉克歪了歪头，表示不是很能理解这句话。

“像布鲁斯·韦恩这样的人，人们总是过分关注他的外在条件，并不善于发掘他的内核。”

“你是说……”克拉克摆出了一副了然的神情，“大多数人只爱他的外表还有他的财富？”

“也许不全是，但就大多数人而言，答案是肯定的。”布鲁斯抖了抖肩膀，又补充说：“而且带着三个孩子真的很减分。”

“你好像经验很丰富……”

“我也46岁，卡尔。”蝙蝠侠的语气里带着一丝异样的情绪，“我比韦恩还糟糕，我有四个孩子——”

“你是说你的罗宾们？”克拉克笑出了声。

“设想一下……”蝙蝠侠示意克拉克让自己说完，他突然转过身去，不再看克拉克的脸，“你准备寻找一个相伴一生的结婚对象，结果出门相亲遇到了我，你会选择我吗？”

这话让克拉克红了脸。

“我觉得……”克拉克轻咳了一声，小声地咕哝道：“我觉得我可以试试……”

蝙蝠侠有些诧异地转过头来。

“好吧，我得说罗宾确实很难缠，但夜翼和红罗宾都是好孩子，我挺喜欢他们的……”克拉克认真地说，“我觉得我肯定会选择你的，B。”

蝙蝠侠最后把视线重新挪回了面前的屏幕上，他扬了扬嘴角：“希望你不会明天就把自己说的话忘了。”

9.

克拉克早晨到达办公室的时候，布鲁斯·韦恩已经坐在座位上等他了。

不是昨天才来过吗……克拉克皱起了眉毛。

“您又要怎么改？”克拉克打起精神，准备听听韦恩又有什么奇怪的要求。

布鲁斯·韦恩还保持着坐在座位上撑着脑袋的姿势，拿下巴指了指键盘的方向。克拉克放下背包，打开电脑，找出不知道已经被他改过多少次的文档，向韦恩点了点头，示意他已经可以开始说了。

“我现在的要求真的很简单，我有预感这次一定会有收获的。”布鲁斯·韦恩坐直了身体，看起来比之前几次拘谨一些。

克拉克不置可否，只是挤出了一个礼貌的微笑。

“身高6尺1以上，黑头发，蓝眼睛，身材结实，肌肉匀称。”

克拉克噼里啪啦地把打了一行字上去。确实够简单的，他想，听起来比前几次靠谱了很多。可他迟迟没有等来韦恩的下一句话。

“没了？”克拉克疑惑地转头问。

“当然不是。”布鲁斯·韦恩从口袋里摸出了一张名片大小的卡片递给克拉克。

克拉克接过那张卡片，白色的卡纸上除了一个黑漆漆的蝙蝠图案什么也没有。

布鲁斯·韦恩突然凑过身来，嘴唇紧挨着克拉克的耳边：“我希望对方会说氪星语，最好还会飞……”他顿了顿，“如果是氪星人的话就再好不过了。”

克拉克的四肢突然僵硬了。他维持着拿着卡片的姿势把椅子往后滑了两寸，盯着眼前的中年男子猛瞧。

“肯特先生，你觉得我这次的征婚信息能成功吗？”布鲁斯·韦恩还在追问。

“肯定可以的。”克拉克呆呆地回答，他突然回过神来，把那张卡片揣进了外套的口袋。“事实上……”他把头转向窗外，拒绝去看布鲁斯，脸已经红到了耳朵根，“你已经成功了。”

**Author's Note:**

> 蝙超夏日活动文，随机抽选到电影《三块广告牌》的原声曲目“billboards on fire”做主题，但有关这首原声我想写个更严肃的故事，所以先替换一个轻松点的有关广告的小故事上来啦。希望大家食用愉快。


End file.
